


Lose Your Mind

by lolachrome



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: If you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind.





	Lose Your Mind

[DL here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xiX1wwUbEUr8xF0YO9AWtijR9rsdFcSK)

**Author's Note:**

> Visuals: Miss Sherlock  
> Audio: I Found by Amber Run
> 
> Spoilers be here.
> 
> My love for this series is INTENSE. This is the first of many fan videos I am sure. Every Sherlock and Sherlock Holmes fan should watch this series. It's SO GOOD. 
> 
> Thank you to bonibaru for the beta!!


End file.
